1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method for controlling audio conflicts.
2. Related Art
Conflicts that arise in a home or office environment may be difficult to resolve thereby causing the home or office environment to operate inefficiently. Therefore there is a need for resolving conflicts in a home or office environment.